bradybunchfandomcom-20200214-history
''The Brady Bunch'' series cast
This page lists the main cast of The Brady Bunch television series. Main cast * Robert Reed - plays the part of architect Mike Brady, father of three sons, who marries Carol Ann Tyler. * Florence Henderson - Plays the part of Carol Brady, presumably divorced mother of three girls, who marries presumed widower Mike Brady. * Barry Williams - Plays the role of Greg Brady, eldest son of Mike. * Christopher Knight - Plays the role of Peter Brady, middle son of Mike. * Mike Lookinland - Plays the role of Bobby Brady, youngest son of Mike. * Maureen McCormick - Plays the role of Marcia Brady, eldest daughter of Carol. * Eve Plumb - Plays the role of Jan Brady, second daughter of Carol. * Susan Olsen - Plays the role of Cindy Brady, youngest daughter of Carol. * Ann B. Davis - Plays the role of Alice Nelson, The Bradys' housekeeper. * Robbie Rist - Plays the role of Oliver Tyler, nephew of Carol, and cousin to the Brady kids. * Allan Melvin - Plays the recurring role of Sam Franklin, neighborhood butcher shop owner, boyfriend and bowling partner of Alice in eight episodes. Interesting facts The regular cast appeared in an opening title sequence in which video head shots were arranged in a three-by-three grid, with each cast member appearing to look at the other cast members. In a 2010 issue of TV Guide, the show’s opening title sequence ranked No. 8 on a list of TV's top 10 credits sequences, as selected by readers.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brady_Bunch#cite_note-TVGuide-3 Although many actors who become type-cast into the roles they played on a particular series resent this, the cast of The Brady Bunch express a contrary attitude. On a TV Land''documentary, the actors revealed that they all remain close friends, and most have remained in regular contact with one another. On several episodes of Christopher Knight's reality show series,My Fair Brady, Florence Henderson made guest appearances, and gave advice on Knight's ongoing relationship issues. Knight also invited Barry Williams, Susan Olsen, and Mike Lookinland to a wedding party, during which most of his time was spent hanging out with them, away from the party. He said it was important his betrothed accept that his ''Brady Bunch friends are an important part of his life. Recurring characters Sam Franklin (Allan Melvin), Alice's boyfriend, is a recurring character. He is the owner of a localbutcher shop. Sam appears in only eight episodes, but they span all of the show's five seasons. He is also frequently mentioned in dialogue, and Alice occasionally goes on dates with him off-screen. By the time of the 1981 made-for-TV movie The Brady Girls Get Married, Alice and Sam are married. Tiger the dog – The original dog that played Tiger was hit by a florist truck and killed early in the first season.[4] A replacement dog proved problematic, so the producers decided the dog would only appear when essential to the plot. Tiger appeared in about half the episodes in the first season and about half a dozen episodes in the second season. Tiger seemingly vanished without an explanation and was not shown again after "The Impractical Joker" (1971) (in a parallel,the Partridge Family's dog, Simone, disappeared during their second season). According to Barry Williams, the doghouse was retained as a prop to cover holes in the artificial turf caused by a falling stage light.[citation needed] * Cousin Oliver (Robbie Rist) – In 1974, (in yet another parallel to The Partridge Family who brought in a younger neighbor for six episodes of its final season) the producers added a younger character to fill the age gap left by the maturing Brady children—the youngest (Susan Olsen) was 12 during the show's final season. Robbie appeared in the final six episodes of Category:Browse Category:Bradypedia